The Friendship of Trunks and Goten
by Teen Miles Prower
Summary: *gasp*! A serious fic from me! This is a story about the friendship of Goten and Trunks, from when Goten and Trunks met, to the end of GT, when Goku leaves. Chapter 2: Gohan babysits, and Trunks and Goten cause trouble!
1. Year One

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation, Pioneer, Saban, and a whole bunch of companies! I am only writing for fun, so do not sue me! 

A/N: I got my first two flames! The first guy said that my story "This is Australia?" sucked, the other person said that it was stupid. But did I get upset? Well, maybe a little, but not that much. This is my first serious fic, so give me some slack, okay? Also, if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me in your reviews! If Trunks says is misspelled, that's on purpose. 

~Super Sonikku 

"Why do we have to see that baby, anyway" , complained three-year-old Trunks, as he sat in the car-seat of his mother's car-seat. They were on their way to the son home, to visit. Trunks wanted to watch his father train. He was fascinated at his father's strength, and wanted to be as strong as him someday. Instead, both him and his father had to go to see Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten. Bulma answered her son, "Because, Goten's parents are our friends, and we haven't seen them in a long time. Besides, don't you want to see Gohan?" 

"Gohan?!" 

Trunks may have his dad as a role model, but he liked Gohan better. Gohan always came over every once and a while, but as he got older, he would come over even less, as he started having a normal teenage life. Plus, Gohan was the only friend he had, since he didn't go to school yet, and when he tried to play with any kids his age, he ended up hurting them. So, when Gohan became older, he became lonelier. 

"Onna, he doesn't want to see the spawn of Kakarott! And I don't blame him. He completely humiliated me!" Bulma shut him up. "Vegeta, don't bring our son into your rivalry with Goku!" 

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" 

Trunks started to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! Stop fighting!" 

Bulma stopped the car as they reached the house. She picked Trunks up. "Now look, Trunks is crying!" Vegeta sneered. "He'll be fine, he's a saiyan." Trunks looked up to his mom with tears in his eyes. "Mama, what's a saiyan?" Bulma smiled at Trunks. "You, your father, Gohan, and Goten are saiyans." 

"Are you a saiyan?" 

"No, you're just part saiyan. So are Gohan and Goten." 

"What are saiyans, though?" 

"They are very strong. In fact, Vegeta is the Prince of all the Saiyans!" 

"Really?" 

"Really. Now let's go inside." 

Vegeta watched as Bulma put Trunks down, grabbed his hand, and went inside as Chi-Chi opened the door. He smirked to himself and said, "I love that woman." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks stared at the black haired toddler who could barely walk on his own. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't walk that was weird to him, but his bizarre haircut that was sticking out in opposite directions. "He looks kind of stupid if you ask me". "Trunks!", scolded Bulma. "It's okay Bulma, he's just a little boy", said Chi-Chi. 

"Little boy or not, he needs to learn respect!" 

Goten walked up to Trunks, much to Trunk's amazement, and punched him on the nose. "Ow! You baka-yarou!" "Trunks! ", yelled Bulma. "Goten! What did I say about hitting people?", scolded Chi-Chi. Trunks held his nose as a red, sticky liquid spilled out. "Ow! My nose is bleeding! Little fucker!" "Trunks! Where did you learn those words!" 

"Um, from dad?!" 

"Vegeta!" 

Vegeta walked in from the back-yard, where he was sparring with Gohan, who was taking a break from his studying. "Why did you swear in front of Trunks?! He's saying it in front of Goten!" "So! He's going to say it eventually anyway, so why not start now!?" 

"Vegeta, you are impossible!" 

"Hey, did we come in at a bad time?". Krillin was standing in the doorway with his girlfriend, Android 18. "Oh, hey Krillin, how are you?!", said Gohan, who was about to get back to his study's. "Oh, we're fine, just came to tell you that me and 18 are getting married!" 

"That's great!" 

"Congratulations!", said both Chi-Chi and Bulma. Krillin got an evil look in his eye. "So Gohan, do ya' got a girlfriend yet?" Gohan face faulted. "Krillin! I don't have a girlfriend yet!" 

"Aw, come on! A good looking guy like you should have girls all over him!" 

"But, I'm not into that yet!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks stared at the boy who had made him bleed. 'Maybe he's not so bad, maybe we can play together!' "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm Trunks!", Trunks exclaimed as he held out his hand. Goten shook hands with him. "I'm Goten!" 

"Hey, do you want to be friends?" Goten thought about how boring it was without anyone to play with. He looked up at Trunks, and said, "Okay, just as long as I don't get in trouble". Trunks, with an evil-looking smirk, said, "I promise", with his fingers crossed behind his back. 

To be Continued… 

Okay, that was the first chapter. I know it sucked, so don't waste your breath. I promise that the next one will be better, I'm just not used to writing serious fics. The next one is about Trunks and Goten on their first adventure. I plan to write until the end of GT. Please R&R.


	2. Year Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, Funimation, and some other guys own it. 

A/N: This is chapter two, that's all I got to say. Oh yeah, and in case you think I hate Gohan for what happens to him in this chapter, I don't. I just thought it would be funny. This is my take on how Trunks and Goten went Super Saiyan so early. Ok, that's about it. 

~Super Sonikku 

A/N2:------------------- means scene change or time lapse.

Trunks went flying across the field. Goten had a fist out. Guess what happened. Trunks touched his cheek. It was bruised. "Goten, that hurt!", came the cry from Trunks. "But you said for me to hit you as hard as I can!" Trunks and Goten were sparring in the forest, trying to become as strong as Vegeta and Gohan. 

"Ah, I'm tired of fighting anyway." 

"You're just afraid I'll hit you too hard again, aren't you?" 

"I am not!" 

"Then prove it!" 

Goten got into a fighting pose, Trunks following suit. Goten leaped at Trunks, ready to kick him, when they were called in by Chi-Chi. "Boys! Time to come in!" Goten stopped in mid-air, then fell. (They can't fly yet.) "Awwwwwwww!", both boys said. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Now Gohan, are you sure you can take care of Trunks and Goten while I'm shopping?", asked Chi-Chi. Gohan nodded. "Sure, mom". Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch, bored. "Hey Goten, want to sneak into Gohan's stuff?", whispered Trunks. "I don't know, I don't think he would like that", was Goten's response. 

"Of course, that's what's so fun about it." 

"Uh, I don't know, Trunks."

"C'mon Goten, are you chicken?" 

"Then let's go!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gohan was on the couch, watching Wrestling. "Man, does this stuff look fake!", he said to himself. _I wonder what Goten and Trunks are doing? _

Meanwhile, in Gohan's room, the Duo of Destruction were digging through Gohan's stuff. Unfortunately, Goten found Gohan's porno supply. "Hey Trunks! Why are these people taking off their clothes off and wrestling?" Trunks looked at the pictures and his eyes bulged out. "Um, let's just pretend we never saw these, ok?" 

"Why?" 

"Um… because, uh… because it's not for us to look at!" 

"Uh, ok!" 

Suddenly, Gohan burst in. "Goten! Trunks! What are you doing?!" Trunks thought of a plan. "Um, get him, Goten!" Goten looked puzzled. "Why?" 

"Cuz' he'll tell on us!" 

Trunks and Goten jumped Gohan, tied him up, gagged him with an old sock, and locked him in the closet. Trunks smirked, "Oh, and if you try to escape, we'll tell on you about the bad magazines". 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks and Goten were in the forest, chasing squirrels. "Hurry up, Goten, we have to catch them! If we could only fly, like my Tousan!", said Trunks. "Hey, my brother can fly too!", replied Goten. 

"Yeah, but most of the time he fly's on that stupid cloud!" 

"It's not stupid! It used to belong to my Tousan… before he died", Goten started to cry and stopped running. Trunks also stopped running. "I'm sorry, Goten". 

"It's ok, I never knew him anyway." 

"You've never met your father?" 

"Nope, but my Kassan says I look just like him. Even my hair!" 

"A grown-up ran around saving the world with hair like that?" 

"Hey, don't make fun of him!" 

"Geez, I'm sorry! It was just a joke!" 

"It's ok. But…" 

"But, what?" 

"I just wish I could of met him!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gohan sighed. The magazines weren't his, they were Master Roshi's. He left them here last time and Gohan was keeping them safe. "So much for being a good Samaritan… Hey! I can talk! The gag is loose!" He then called the Flying Nimbus. (I forgot the Japanese name.) He then broke the ropes, jumped out the window onto Nimbus, then went to look for Trunks and Goten. "Better use the Nimbus to conserve my strength. Then I can handle both of the kids!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Trunks had just comforted Goten when he looked up at the sky. "Hey! Isn't that your… Uh, oh!", yelled Trunks. "Huh?", Goten looked up, "Uh, oh!" Gohan jumped down. "Uh, oh is right! Now, let's go back!" Trunks kicked Gohan in the leg. "Ow! Look, if you just come back to the house with me without fighting, we can forget this happened!" Trunks thought for a few seconds. "What do you think, Goten?" Goten also thought about it. "Okay!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eventually, Chi-Chi came home. She called for the kids. "Gohan? Goten? Trunks? Is everything okay?" 

Gohan walked into the living room. "Everything's fine mom! Trunks and Goten are asleep". 

"I hope they didn't cause any trouble!" 

"Nope! They were perfect!" 

"That's wonderful! Because I was going to help with Krillin and 18's wedding tomorrow and was wondering if you could baby-sit them again!" 

Gohan looked at his mother, went into the back yard, and started screaming. He walked back into the house, looked her right in the eye and said, "You must be kidding". 

To be continued… 

A/N3: I hope this is better than the last one. I'm going to skip about 2 years, so I can put them in school. Plus, I'm not going to write out each year! I hope to get the next one out in a few days. Plus, as we get past the Buu saga, the story will become more serious, them being pre-teens, then teenagers, and finally, the adults from GT. Please note that they will be more in character than in my comedies. See ya' later! 

~Super Sonikku


End file.
